The Truth Behind Glimmer's story
by TeamCato4ever
Summary: Glimmers life wasn't always so perfect as it seems. This is Glimmers POV of The Hunger Games. Is a Glarvel fanfic but has it has tiny bit of Glato.
1. The Morning Before the Reaping

As the birds chirped, I yawned and woke up. I had a really strange a scary feeling in my stomach; maybe it's because I haven't had a full meal since my mother and father died in a jewel making factory accident. Since then my brother and I had to take care of my family, my brother was working two jobs and everyday I was sewing clothes for the rich people in town until my hands bled. Lots of people think that everyone in District One was all posh and rich but actually it has a poor side. The poor side started to get bigger ever since that accident.

It was a hot day and all the workers in the Jewel factory were sweating and were very tired. We have very strict peacekeeper patrol here in District One an so when the peacekeepers saw that no one was working properly, they 'accidentally' blew up whoever wasn't working hard enough. My parents luckily saw that they were blowing people up and so they quickly worked. But then the next day, the peacekeepers weren't there. Everyone was puzzled until one man found a bomb in the corner of the factory. It was showing that there would be 30 seconds until the bomb will explode. Everyone tried to run out the factory. My mother and father, being the nice one's, helped the disabled people get out but in the end, they were one second too late to get out. I keep on wishing that my parents would have run out to save their own life's before other peoples though. Ever since then, more and more factories have been mysteriously blown up.

My brother and I have also been continually entering our names for tesserae. Oh, that's why I have a scary feeling; today is the reaping for the Hunger Games. I have always been scared of this day. I am sixteen now and I have around 32 slips in the reaping ball. I yawned again and stretched out, trying not disturb any of my 4 siblings. I look and my older brother, Caleb and smile as he looks happy and peaceful in his sleep, my younger sister Laura who was 13 years old and my youngest brother, Ben who was 11. I walked over to our mini third room in which we call our dining/kitchen room. There is only one shelf in our cupboard. Inside, there was only 10 mint leaves, two loafs of almost stale bread and 4 bottles of water. Although it wasn't much, it was enough to sustain my family for a month. I cut up some of the bread and ripped up some mint leaves stuffing them into the bread.

I walked to where my siblings were sleeping and gently shook each of them until they woke up. Caleb woke up first and immediately sat up, turning around to look for danger until he saw me standing next to his bunk. Caleb patted my head and said " Good morning." I smiled at him and looked at my other siblings that were just waking up and stretching. "Good morning guys, you better get up!" As my siblings went to get dressed, I made their beds and walked over to the dining room where the tiny teeny table stood with 4 tiny plastic chairs that were half broken surrounding it. As my siblings piled into the room, I closed my eyes and said, "Today is the reaping for the Hunger games and I just want to tell you guys that if your brother or I get reaped for the Hunger Games, make sure that you guys try your hardest to survive. Laura, remember every thing I taught you about sewing? Well, make some money from the business that I made. Ben, do whatever Caleb told you do. Understand?" Laura and Ben nodded. "Okay, lets eat." We all sat down and silently ate while my mind was filled with thoughts circling around the fact that today my brother or I could be reaped for the Hunger Games and torn from Ben and Laura forever. Since I come from a poor family, I wasn't allowed to go to career training sessions.

After we finished eating, Caleb sighed deeply and took a deep breath. I wouldn't be surprised if one of us is reaped. We finished up the meal and went to get ready. As I looked into my small section in our tiny closet I grabbed my mothers old dress. It was a beautiful knee-length red dress that had ruffles at the bottom. On the shoulders, there were a couple of diamonds in a row. I closed my eyes and clutched it close to my body and smelt the scent of mother. Tears threaten to spill out as I stood there. I turned around and stripped off my clothes and carefully and slowly stepped into the dress. I walked over to Caleb and asked him to zip me up. "Is this mums dress?" Caleb asked me. I nodded and said," You can wear fathers suit." Caleb nodded and walked away to get changed. I felt something poking me and I looked down. It was Laura peering at me with her pretty little blouse and skirt that was mine when I was a child. I smiled and bent down. "You look very pretty today!" Laura smiled back and replied," No you look much prettier, one day I want to be as beautiful as you." I shook my head and motioned to Laura to sit down so I could do her hair. I gave Laura a very simple yet elaborate do. I walked outside and plucked two beautiful pink freesias and came back in. I pinned the two flowers on either side of her head. "Thankyou," she thanked me. I turned around and started on my own hair. "Were all ready," I heard Ben say after a few minutes. I turned back around and nodded. Together we walked to the door.


	2. The Reaping

Hand in hand with Laura, we walked to the town's gigantic plaza. Laura's grip tightened as she saw the needle that needed to be pricked into everyone's finger. After we both got our fingers pricked, I told Laura to stand where the 13 years olds were and gave her hand a tight squeeze before she left. I walked over to the bunch of 17 year old were standing. Just two more reapings and I will be free. I exchanged grimaces with the two girls next to me and finally turned to the podium.

The really annoying escort, Mimia Marvala walked up on to the stage. I hate her so much I want to grab her neck and… My attention is suddenly on Mimia clears her throat lightly. "Lets begin with the film brought from the Capitol." Says Mimia in her stupid capitol accent. I roll my eyes and don't even bother watching the film. I've seen it so many times I could probably memorise it. After the clip, Mimia then walked over to the boys ball and squeaked, "Boys first." I gulped, praying that Caleb doesn't get picked. I held my breath as she painstakingly opened the slip of paper. Mimia opened her mouth again and shouted, "Marcus Dalando," I think I have seen Marcus at school one day. Suddenly I heard a voice from the back of the plaza, "I volunteer as tribute!" I spinned around to see who is was. I was pretty sure I had seen him somewhere before but I couldn't figure out where. I watched him strut up and stand on the stage. I could see he was trying to be charming and confident, typical boy career. Mimia smiled so big at him we could see the backs of her teeth. "What's your name dear?' she asked. Marvel smirked and replied," Marvel."

Now for the girls turn, I was trying to calm myself down and turned my head in the direction Caleb was standing. He flashed a worried look on his face as looked at me back. I prayed really quickly that neither Laura nor me be chosen before Mimia announced," Glimmer Silver," I stood there dumbly shocked. What? I never thought this day would come. I gulped and trudged up the stage with two peacekeepers next to me. My heart was pumping loudly. Please, someone! Just volunteer! The rest of my family were standing there, not being able to do anything.

As Mimia Marvala concluded the reaping, I stared at the mountains in the distance. We were then put into our rooms for the final goodbyes. As I sat on the velvet plush chair I wanted to cry but I had to be strong for or family. I looked up as I heard my doorknob twist. Caleb, Laura and Ben jumped into the room. Caleb's face was full of worry, Laura was crying her little heart out and ben was trying to comfort her. I hugged them all and then decided to get down to business. "Laura and Ben, do exactly what I told you this morning. Caleb, make sure no matter what, you do everything to stay alive. Same applies to you two as well," I yell. "Do you hear me? You must do everything to save yourselves!" I shouted. All of them nodded furiously. Laura looked up on me, "Promise you will try to win for us?" I smiled and held out my pinkie as I pinkie sweared. The peacekeeper came to tell us that out time was over. I jumped up to hug them all one time before they were taken from the room. I called," I love you all!" I sat back down on the chair. I had no more visitors.

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked it! Im sorry that was kinda boring but next is the Capitol! So yeah. For those who think that this isnt what Glimmers like, dont worry, im gonna explain why she is like this but she turns into a bitch later down the track. So yeah this is getting really long so remember to review! Thanks!**


	3. The Train

As Mimia lead Marvel and I to the train, reporters bombarded us with questions and flashing camera lights at us. We hurriedly walked onto the train. I looked up as soon as the doors closed and the lights flickered on. The train was like a magnificent giant mansion fitted into the space of the train. There was a gigantic dining room with big bright green chairs and fancy ornaments and flowers that never seemed to wilt around and on the table in the middle. Then there were countless different hallways that lead to different rooms. "Now, Glimmer dear, your headquarters are over down this hallway." Mimia squeaked while she pointed to a vast corridor. I nervously walked down the hallway and opened the door. It took my breath away. The whole room was bright pink. There was huge four-poster bed in the middle and different door leading to other rooms. I sat down in one of the corners on a pink plush chair with diamonds encrusted on the sides and top and thought about home. This chair is probably worth more than anything we have at home. It seemed so weird that just today I was doing Laura's hair and playing with flowers. That seemed so long ago. I closed my eyes and fell asleep for an hour.

The sharp squeal of Mimia woke me up instantly. I heard her yell in her small voice, " Glimmer come here and eat lunch!" I sighed and stood up. I walked to the giant dining room where Marvel, Mimia, Gloss and Cashmere were sitting. Gloss and Cashmere are the two mentors for Marvel and I. I slowed walked up to where they were sitting and plopped myself down. I nodded to Gloss and Cashmere and looked at what we were having.

On the table was a giant feast of different foods. There was countless amounts of different colours and flavour soups, big pieces of meat with rice and plums, everything that you could think of. I gulped and half smiled at Marvel. He was wearing this really annoying smirk. I rolled my eyes and Mimia squeaked," Eat, eat, eat!" I looked down at my fork. Mother used to teach us table manners when we were younger. I haven't used a fork ever since she passed away. I started to eat quietly while Mimia was chatting to Cashmere about the latest fashion trends and Marvel and Gloss were having a fierce conversation about fighting techniques. I slowly jabbed with my fork a piece of meat. I put it on my plate and stared at it. I wasn't sure what it was. After a few minutes of staring at it, Marvel suddenly said," Its chicken," nodding to the meat on my plate. I lifted my head and gave him a thanks-but-no-thanks look. He just lifted his hands in surrender and looked around. I bet he was trying to be funny but it wasn't working. At least not for me. I looked back down and continued eating.

After an hour of hearing Mimia droning on about how exciting this years Hunger Games would be, we all sat down in the humungous living room on the plush chairs to watch the Reapings. Ceaser Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith came up onto the screen. "This year's tributes are sure the exciting and unusual bunch!" Ceaser Flickerman boomed out. Next to him, Claudius Templesmith nodded in agreement. To my right, Mimia squealed in excitement and started to squirm in her chair. I winced and tried my hardest not to cover up my ears at the piercing sound.

"Lets start with District One!" Claudius shouted. I braced myself. I watched as Marvel volunteered and walked up the stage. I raised an eyebrow at the screen when I saw nearly all of the girls were fawning over him as he walked up the steps. Biting my lip, I watched as I got drawn. "Now, District Two!" Hmm… a girl who looked like she could be a good ally. What was her name? Clover or Clove? She had long straight dark brown that framed her face perfectly. She had a fierce stare that she used to intimidate everyone. Next was the tall blonde boy who definitely had a lot of attention form the ladies. You could tell that the escort was trying (and failing) to flirt with him. The rest of the districts flew by. There was a giant from 11 though. But intrigued me that most was when the girl form District 12 volunteered for her sister. I swear, if I were at home I would have cried. Gloss rubbed his hands together and told us that Cashmere would be with me and Gloss would be with Marvel. We all parted ways as I walked over to Cashmere, she had this really sinister, evil look on her face. "I want to give you a complete personality change because no way are you going to attract sponsors if your going to be like this." She said while gesturing to my body. I was shocked. Was there something wrong with me or is she just plain crazy? I opened my mouth in shock," I'm sorry, what?" Cashmere just grinned manically as I stood there.


	4. Capitol

"Go to your bedroom, we will talk about this tomorrow," Cashmere said and spun around.

As I woke up the next morning, I felt so anxious about the makeover. I walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. Breathing in deeply, I stared at myself in the mirror. I just hope Cashmere doesn't do any too drastic! Get your act together Glimmer! I scrunched up my face and released into an over the top smile. What the hell am I doing? Ok, lets go. I walked in the dining room and saw Cashmere sitting there alone, drinking coffee. Uhh, I hate coffee. I slowly trudged up to here and plomped myself down on the seat opposite. "Where's Marvel and Gloss?" I asked. Cashmere just smiled and replied," I asked them to leave us girls alone to talk about things." I mentally cursed my self to ever get up this morning. Cashmere suddenly dropped the sweet smile and suddenly burst out," We need to get started QUICKLY! You have already wasted so much time. Ok, lets start from the top. First, you need to change." Offended, I look down. All I'm wearing is a comfy taupe top and black leggings. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"A lot of things. Come on, we are going to find something acceptable for you to wear."

I huffed and followed Cashmere into my suite. For the next hour or two she had made me try about 20 different outfits, all with accessories and different hairstyles. I honestly don't understand the need for all of this. I felt like I was going to fall asleep as Cashmere blabbed on about how I need to put more attention on my looks. "Ok, are you done yet Cashmere?" I yelled. Cashmere just sighed and pushed me out of the door. "Come on now, go and show to world who you are, it will help you get sponsors." I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room. "Oh yes, and Glimmer?" I turned around to look around at here. "Make sure to always smile and act dumb!" I shaked my head and walked out the room.

I ended up being bombarded by thousands of eager reporters as soon as I stepped outside. "Hey Glimmer! How are you feeling about being a contestant in the games?" "Are you excited to be chosen?" "Why don't you give a smile over here, hay?" The surprise of all the attention frightened me and I raced back into the building. Oh my gosh… that was scary. As I was preparing to go back to District Ones section, my eyes passed a shiny tube in the corner. I walked slowly to the tube. My fingertips lighted touched the glass. What is this? Then, suddenly a small platform shot back down to the bottom of the tube. "What the hell are you doing?" My head swivelled. A strongly built blond boy strolled across to me. "Uhh… Um…" Get your act together Glimmer! Ok… act cool… "I was just looking at this." Urghhh that was so not cool. The blonde pointed to the tube and said," That is called an elevator. You go can go up levels by clicking on buttons." Oh! So that's what its for. "You from District One right?" I nodded. "I'm Two. And I'm Cato. Cato Wensen."

"Um… nice to meet you Cato." Suddenly, the platform shooted up and a woman came floating down. Cato frigid up his body and his eyes turned black. "Go away you scumbag!" he yelled at me. Shocked, I ran back into my suite, tears threatening to fall out. What? I thought he was really nice? Or was that just a scam so he could get under my skin so it would be easy to kill me later? I don't know. Well at least I learnt something! Never trust anyone.

**Hey guys. Im really sorry i havent updated in months! Im sure all of you have probably forgotten about this! Lol. But here its is! Im really sorry for the crappy chapter though... **

**Hope you like!**

**Make sure to tell me what you think! **


End file.
